


Carosel Masquerade

by FGK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FGK/pseuds/FGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets are worth keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carosel Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- Buffy bashing
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

 

It was a beautiful morning in Sunnydale California and Xander Harris was on his way to school. It had been almost a 

year since that fateful night that he had been introduced to the real goings-on of the nightlife of Sunnydale, well, the 

night unlife. That had also been the night that he and Willow had lost Jesse and joined Buffy in the fight against the 

darkness. Not that Xander was being found useful to the little group of supernatural fighters, Buffy was the Vampire 

Slayer, Giles was her watcher so he had all of the resources, and Willow was learning Wiccan magic, while Xander could 

fetch doughnuts and be bait for the rest of the gang. Oh, then there was Angel, the super-wonderful vampire with a 

soul. Best to stay off that subject for now though.

 

Xander made it to school and caught up with his two best buds on their way to the library to talk to Giles. “Good 

morning, ladies, so do we have the 411 on tonight’s shindig yet or are we in for more research?”

 

Buffy replied, “No 411 yet, we were just about to go see Giles and find out.” Willow just nodded her head in 

agreement and the trio continued on to the most hated room in the school.

 

Rupert Giles was found by the trio at the front desk in between two large stacks of old dusty books with an open 

book in front of him. “Good morning, you three. We won’t be having a meeting this morning but we will be having a 

research session after school before patrols, so you can go on to class.” All of this was said without Giles even lifting 

his from the book he was reading. The Scoobies just looked at each other and with a shrug left the library to continue 

their day. 

 

After the final bell rang at 3:15 the three friends met up and headed back to the library for the always dreaded 

research sessions. When they got there, the first thing Xander heard was an excited squeal from Buffy and then she 

launched herself across the room at the exasperated looking Angel who could do nothing but catch the over-excited 

slayer and then put her down and try to get her to let go of him. It was actually quite amusing to see in Xander’s 

opinion.

 

Everyone got settled down at the tables and waited for Giles to tell them about the impending apocalypse 

prophecy of doom. They didn’t have long to wait. “I found a prophecy last night and translated it this morning. It 

concerns you, Angel, and another person, I’m not sure who yet and that is what we will be researching today. The 

prophecy states that the Light’s dark champion must lie with the one that is neither and both and conceive the world’s 

salvation. The trouble that I’m having is finding references to the one that is neither and both ---“

 

“It’s a hermaphrodite, Giles.”

 

All eyes turned to Xander in shocked disbelief. “Pardon?” Giles pulled off his glasses and began to clean them.

 

“I said ‘the one that is neither and both’ is a hermaphrodite. They are neither man nor woman yet both at the 

same time.”

 

Everyone was a little shocked that the answer came from the Zeppo of the group and that the answer made so 

much sense. Which begged the question, “And how did you come to this conclusion, Xander?” they all watched the 

increasingly uncomfortable boy waiting for his reply.

 

“Well, it just made sense. In order to conceive anything sex with someone of the opposite gender is usually 

involved and it’s usually at least really really difficult to have biological kids with a being of a different species so I 

figured that the one had to be human. Plus I’ve never read about any demons that could have both girly and manly bits 

so the only conclusion would have to be a human hermaphrodite. Usually only one set of bits is functional but there are 

rare cases were both sets of bits is functional allowing for a penis bearer to conceive, carry, and birth natural 

offspring.” Xander, who had been in lecture-mode, let his voice taper off at the end of the explanation when he looked 

at his friends. They were all staring at him like he had grown a second head and it was kinda starting to freak him out.

 

“Xander, where did you come by this information? Giles and I have been looking for this for most of the day and 

found nothing.” Angel asked, not so deep in shock that he couldn’t speak. He was genuinely curious about the boy, he 

was such an enigma, an oftimes very annoying enigma. The boy had always piqued the vampire’s interest and this was 

just another thing to add to the already very long list of things he wanted to find out about the boy. He watched 

Xander’s face closely for any sort of sign that he should explore the matter further. He got his answer when Xander’s 

face flushed a bright red before he mumbled something to the effect of ‘I’drathernottalkaboutit’ and then left the library 

as fast as he could.

 

The meeting ended soon after and Angel snuck out the door before Buffy could stop him and immediately sniffed 

out Xander. He found the boy cutting through a cemetery on his way home, Angel stayed back and followed until he 

smelled another vampire coming from the other direction. He was about to shout a warning when he saw Spike, his 

childe, walk up to Xander with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Without a word from either boy or vampire, they 

sized each other up and then started walking together and talking to each other like they were old friends.

 

“So kitten, what brings you through my fine cemetery at this time of night? Seems to me that the white hats 

should still be discussing the latest apocalypse.” 

 

“Well, they didn’t really need me for this one, big shocker there right? They had a conundrum that I answered for 

them and they acted like I had spontaneously turned into a Grakon demon and was going to munch on their entrails. 

They were shocked that I could come up with something intelligent to say and actually had the answer without 

researching when Giles and Angel couldn’t even find it after researching all day.” Xander sounded a little bitter to 

Angel’s ears when he spoke about his friends, but he couldn’t really say that he blamed the boy with how the others 

had been treating him the last few months.

 

“Well, what was the problem then?” Spike asked, lighting another cigarette.

 

“The Light’s dark champion must lie with the one that is neither and both and conceive the world’s savior.”

 

“Well that’s easy, it’s a hermaphrodite. How could they not figure that out on their own?” Spike looked truly 

bewildered at the sheer perceived stupidity of the watcher and his sire.

 

“You’re telling me, and they acted like I was just making shit up when I explained my reasoning. I’m just glad that 

I could get out of there without them finding out, and by the way, thanks a ton for the scent supressors that you gave 

me. I don’t know what I would have done if Angel had smelled me the other week. That has to be the part that I hate 

most about being what I am but that’s what happens since I’m fully functional.” Xander sounded very put upon about 

whatever he was talking about, Angel didn’t really want to let his mind try to puzzle out the boy’s meaning just yet, he 

would talk to his annoying childe first.

 

“It’s no problem, kitten. Are you sure you don’t want to stay at the crypt tonight? I really don’t like the thought of 

you staying in that house with them.” The two had stopped walking across the street from Xander’s house, and Spike 

had the scent of fear coming off him, like he was scared to let the boy go home.

 

“I don’t really fancy staying here either but you know what will happen if I don’t at least show up at the house. He’ll 

just be even more drunk later and that will make the whole thing worse and I would rather take a little pain now than a 

lot of pain later.” Xander hugged Spike around the neck in a friendly manner before saying, “But thank you for worrying 

about me, Spike. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Spike waited until Xander closed the front door then said, “So have you figured it out yet, Sire?” Spike turned to look 

at his sire who was hiding behind a tree and pretending to be invisible. “If you haven’t then you need to quick, cause 

the screaming is about to start.”

 

Angel was confused by his childe’s words, he figured that he was talking about Xander but couldn’t figure out 

what. He thought back to the conversation between the boy and the other vampire, the little quirks that he had noticed 

and brushed off since he started helping the Scoobies. Angel was snapped out of his musings by a pain filled scream 

coming from the house that he had just watched the boy enter. That was when the pieces started to fall into place: the 

odd scent on Xander once a month that Angel had assumed was just a rub off from the girls’ monthlies, the bruises and 

fresh cuts that were always on the boy, the strange way that the no nothing goofball would almost always have an 

answer when no one else could solve the puzzle. It was all an act that Xander had constructed to fool everyone, and it 

had, it also hit Angel like a ton of bricks that Xander was the hermaphrodite. 

Angel looked at Spike who was watching the house with a pained look on his face, “I hate hearing him scream, but 

he won’t let me help him, won’t invite me in. You have to do something sire, please, you have to help me get him out 

of that house. It’s killing him, Sire.” Angel looked into Spike’s eyes and saw nothing but sincere concern and fear for 

another being’s life, he made his decision.

 

“Let’s go get him out of there, William. I already have an invitation, but I do expect an explanation once we get him 

somewhere safe.” Spike nodded his head to let his Sire know that he had heard and accepted his terms. Both vampires 

morphed into game face and headed across the street to the Harris household. Instead of knocking, Angel kicked the 

front door down and quickly entered and invited Spike in. They didn’t have to search very hard for the source of the 

screams since Xander’s father was belting the kid right in the middle of the living room. Spike went to the boy while 

Angel dealt with Tony, holding the drunk bastard against the wall by the throat.

 

“Kitten, come on love, I need you talk to me, pet. I need to know what hurts kitten.” Spike had pulled Xander into 

his lap and was trying to get the dazed boy to talk to him. Xander’s eyes were wide and staring into nothing, his head 

turned toward the familiar voice buzzing through his brain.

 

“Spike? Need mummy, Spike. They’re talking and mummy needs to hear. Mummy needs to tell Spike and the 

cursed one what they’re saying. It’s important, Spike, need to talk to mummy.” 

 

“Shit, Sire we need to get him to Dru, the stars are talking and she’s the only one that can interpret.” Spike carefully 

picked up his wounded friend and made for the door, he was almost there when he heard a sickening crack from the 

living room. His sire must have been really angry if he just snapped the disgusting human’s neck without even a bit of 

torture first. By the time Spike had made it to the street, Angel had caught up with him and the two ran for the 

warehouse as fast as they could. Apparently, the stars had been talking to Dru, also, because she met them at the door 

and immediately took Xander from Spike’s arms.

 

“Oh, my kitten, it’s alright now, mummy’s here. We’ll get you all cleaned up and into some proper clothes and you 

never have to go back to that vile place.” Angel was stunned, he had never seen Dru acting like this, being so careful 

not to accidentally hurt another being. He watched Dru until she was out of sight and then turned back to Spike for his 

explanation.

 

“Alright, Sire, we’re going to need alcohol for this.” The two vampires went up to Spike’s room where they got 

comfortable in a couple of arm chairs with a bottle of Jack Daniels within easy reach. “Okay, well it started before you 

got here. Dru and I were passing through Sunnyhell when Dru makes me pull over by a cemetery saying that she had to 

save the kitten. Now, I thought she was actually talking about a cat and figured that she just wanted a snack or 

something, so I follow her through the gravestones. When I caught up to her, she was sitting on the ground holding 

something and rocking back and forth, well, it turned out that it was the whelp and he had run off from his house and 

was trying to hide in the cemetery because his father was spooked by them. We ended up taking him with us and 

finding a place to wait out the day and we got to know the boy. 

 

“He stayed with us for a while and it was driving us crazy trying to figure out why he still smelled like blood after he 

had healed up, Dru is the one that figured out that the boy smelled like menstrual blood and that’s when we figured 

that he was a hermaphrodite. We got him squared away with a place to run to when he needed and a way to contact us 

if he needed anything else and headed out. Just under a year later, he calls us up and says that there’s a vamp in town 

trying to help the slayer and claiming to have a soul, so we head back and low and behold this vamp turns out to be our 

absent tee sire. We vouched for you with him and got him some scent suppressors for that time of the month and tried 

to get him to move in with us permanently because the beatings were getting worse and we knew that one day he 

wouldn’t come back to us. So that’s about it, we’ve done the best we can for him and could only hope that it would be 

enough.”

 

Angel didn’t know what to say, he really couldn’t figure out why his childer would continue to help the boy so he 

asked Spike.

 

“Well, we felt drawn to him. There is just something about him that makes a demon want to take care of him. We 

figure that that’s why demons are drawn to him, something in his scent and the way he holds himself just screams ‘take 

care of me’. And if you ever saw him without the glamors, which I’m sure you will soon, then you will feel it too. Dru 

usually doesn’t let him keep them up when he’s with us.”

 

“Xander is the hermaphrodite in the prophecy, isn’t he?” Angel wasn’t really sure that he wanted to know, but knew 

that he had to.

 

Spike didn’t say anything for a moment, then “That’s what I figure. He’s a fully functional hermaphrodite, so he 

must be. As long as you go at his pace, then neither I nor Dru will try to interfere, but if you push him even once, then 

we will wait until he’s through with you then take our own pound of flesh. Do we have an accord?”

 

Angel studied his childe’s face to gage the sincerity of his words, when he saw that Spike was deadly serious he 

said, “We have an accord, William. I want to get to know him before trying to broach the prophecy anyway. If we are 

going to do this then I want him to be a willing participant, I will never force him if he doesn’t want me.”

 

Spike could tell that his Sire meant every word that he said. He nodded his head in agreement then there was a 

knock on the door, “Enter.”

 

A minion took a step into the room and said, “Masters, Mistress Dru sent me to inform you that Mastress Xander 

has awakened.” With his message delivered, the minion left the room and shut the door.

 

“Mastress?” Angel was confused by the term and wondered where the hell it had come from.

 

Spike chuckled a bit before answering his Sire, “Yeah, the minions kept getting confused about what to call Xander, 

some called him master while others called him mistress, so Dru came up with the term ‘mastress’. It’s master and 

mistress combined and since Xander is technically both it just fit. Now, let’s go see what his vision was about. Oh, and 

prepare yourself for his scent, it can get pretty strong right after his monthlies.”

 

That being said, the two master vampires headed downstairs to hopefully get the answers that they both needed to 

protect the one being that they both would give their unlives for.


End file.
